Eu, eles e você
by Ci Malfoy
Summary: Quando Draco Malfoy resolve ajudar Harry a conquistar Ron, ele jura que não tem segundas intenções.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Cy Malfoy

**Beta:** Nanda Malfoy, meu beibe

**Classificação:** R... porque o Draco, né... u.u

**Personagens:** Ron, Harry, Draco e Cormac. Em várias ordens e posiçõs. u.u

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia dão dinheiro à JK Rowling, mas o Ronald é todo meu, nem vêm. u_ú

**Sinopse:** Quando Draco Malfoy resolve ajudar Harry a conquistar Ron, ele jura que não tem segundas intenções.

**Avisos:** Personagens obcecados e outros com pouca roupa.

**Notas:** Fic escrita para a **Weasley Fest 2009, da PSF**. Escrevi a fic pra Rapousa, mas a Nanda diz que o Draco e a bunda do Cormac são dela. u.u

* * *

**Eu, eles e você**

_Por Cy Malfoy_

Draco Malfoy ergueu os olhos de seu relatório quando a porta se abriu de chofre. Cormac McLaggen parecia ofegante parado à entrada.

- Merlin, McLaggen! Já ouviu falar em 'bater'? E se eu estivesse pelado?

- Cadê o Harry?

Draco fez questão de olhar em todos os bolsos da veste antes de responder.

- Droga, achei que ele estivesse aqui... Mas você não respondeu, o que faria se eu estivesse pelado?

Cormac torceu os lábios e ignorou Malfoy, dando uma olhada em volta da sala.

- Tinha certeza que ele tinha entrado aqui...

- Bem, acho melhor você correr, então – Draco sorriu quase inocentemente.  
McLaggen não perdeu tempo e saiu corredor a fora, deixando a porta escancarada. Malfoy ainda o assistiu por alguns segundos, mordiscando a ponta da pena. Pulou quando sentiu um beliscão em sua coxa direita.

- Potter, seu bastardo!

Harry Potter saiu debaixo da mesa de Draco, andando de quatro até a porta e espiando para ver se Cormac já tinha ido.

- Claro que sim, porque sou eu quem fica de olho no traseiro dos namorados alheios – Harry falou, finalmente se erguendo e trancando a porta. Virou-se para encontrar Malfoy sorrindo todos os seus dentes para ele – Valeu.

- O quê? Acobertar você pela décima terceira vez ou admirar o traseiro do McLaggen? – Harry estreitou os olhos para ele enquanto se acomodava à sua mesa na sala de triagem do quartel general dos aurores. – Aliás, belo traseiro.

Harry sorriu torto, um hábito que adquiriu da convivência com o formado sonserino. Ron fazia uma careta toda vez que ele sorria assim perto dele. Desviou os pensamentos do amigo ruivo – Acredite, o traseiro é a única coisa que vale a pena ali.

Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Não me diga! É pequeno?

Harry levou uns dois segundos para entender a pergunta. Corou quando o fez, e atirou uma bola de pergaminho no loiro, que desviou. Draco riu, erguendo a varinha para a mesinha do café e levitando o bule. Serviu-se e depois a Harry.

- Falando sério agora, Potter... Que coisa ridícula foi aquela com McLaggen?

Harry o olhou incrédulo.

- O cara é _insuportável_, Malfoy!

- Não é o que o traseiro dele me diz...

- Malfoy...

- Tá, tá... E por que você sai com o cara, então? Vai me dizer que é só porque ele é bom  
de cama...?

Harry murmurou um 'isso também', mas corou quando olhou sem querer para o porta-retrato em cima da mesa, onde ele, Ron e Mione acenavam alegremente em frente aos portões de Hogwarts.

- Ohhhh... – fez Draco, sorrindo malicioso.

- O quê? – Harry perguntou assustado, antes de acrescentar rapidamente – Não é a Mione!

- É claro que não, nunca a Granger – Draco rolou os olhos, depois sorriu divertido. – É o Weasley! Bem que Blaise dizia...

- Blaise? Zabini? Dizia o quê?

- Que você arrastava um caldeirão pelo pobretão, claro. Não só ele, na verdade – Quando Harry fez cara de que queria nomes, Draco continuou. – Oras, Potter, era até muito óbvio, parando pra pensar... O que foi aquela história de 'a coisa que você mais sentiria falta', por Salazar? – Harry corou mais forte, aparentemente tendo achado que ninguém se lembraria daquilo. Draco riu. – No sexto ano, Millicent e Pansy fizeram um bolão: como vai acabar o trio de ouro? Potter/Weasley ganhou de longe.

Harry piscava e tinha a boca aberta, incapaz de digerir as palavras de Draco.

- Existia um bolão na Sonserina sobre o meu futuro parceiro?

- Uhum... Pura falta do que fazer, se você quer minha opinião. Eu me recusei a participar,  
claro. – Draco fungou e de repente pareceu muito interessado em suas unhas.

Harry decidiu que abstrair toda a informação era mais fácil do que tentar absorvê-la. Sacudiu a cabeça quando Draco voltou a falar.

- Bem, de qualquer forma... Já convidou o Weasley para o baile?

- É claro que não! Não é como se eu pudesse sair convidando ele assim... E além do mais, ele está com a Mione...

- Hunf! É claro que você pode!

- Claro que sim, eu sempre posso passar a perna na minha amiga pra ficar com o namorado dela, que por acaso também é meu amigo.

- Viu como é fácil? – Draco sorriu.  
Harry não pareceu achar graça.

- Ok, então, e o que o McLaggen tem a ver com isso?

Potter olhou para qualquer lugar além de Draco, de repente muito ciente de que poderia fritar um ovo em sua testa se continuasse corando daquele jeito.

Draco, entretanto, não precisou de respostas. Arregalou os olhos, incrédulo.

- Potter, isso é _tão_... gay!

- Eu _sou_ gay, Malfoy!

- Mas isso é muito... não sei... A Weasley fêmea faria algo do tipo. A Chang. A Pansy –  
Ficou pensativo por um momento. - Não, Pansy provavelmente passaria a perna na amiga, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- 'Tá me chamando de garotinha?

- Você está agindo como uma! Ciúmes... Hunf!

- Eu só achei que... Bem, que Cormac fosse o que deixaria Ron mais irritado.

- Você é demente?

- Dá para parar de me insultar a cada meia frase?!

- Você merece. Como pode pensar que McLaggen faria ciúmes no Weasley? Tá bom que ele tem um belo traseiro, mas, Merlin, Potter, até o Fuinha consegue diferenciar o que é 'correr para' de 'correr de' e, convenhamos, ninguém pode dizer que você parece muito feliz quando o Cormac está por perto.

- E quem seria, então?

- Eu, obviamente – Draco empinou o nariz.

Harry se perguntou se seria muito imaturo ou indelicado rir. Não se importou e rompeu em gargalhadas.

- Do que você está rindo, panaca? Lindo, loiro, rico e Malfoy. O que mais deixaria um Weasley com inveja.

- Ron nunca teve inveja de você – Harry defendeu.

- Não, mas ele nunca me viu com _você_.

Harry de repente parecia alarmado. Inclinou-se para frente.

- O que você está sugerindo, Malfoy?

- Você termina com McLaggen, eu te levo ao baile, Weasley fica com as orelhas vermelhas de ciúmes e você ataca!

- E o que você ganha com isso? – perguntou desconfiado.  
Draco Malfoy o olhou como se tivesse ouvido a pior ofensa de sua vida.

- _Eu_ com segundas intenções?

- Se eu não te conhecesse...

Foi quando alguém forçou a porta pelo lado de fora. Harry se alarmou, imaginando que era Cormac novamente, mas uma voz conhecida falou.

- Harry? – chamou Ron, experimentando a maçaneta mais uma vez. – Malfoy?

Draco pulou da cadeira, simultaneamente desfazendo o nó da gravata e bagunçando os cabelos. Antes que Harry pudesse protestar, destrancou a porta.

Ron parecia confuso num primeiro momento, mas então seus olhos se prenderam no estado de Malfoy e no rubor do rosto de Harry. Olhou bem da expressão culpada do amigo para o sorriso enviesado de Malfoy.

Sentiu as orelhas queimarem.

Ronald cruzou os braços como faria um garotinho de cinco anos e perguntou no tom menos histérico que conseguiu.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo?

- Oh, sim, eu vou te contar, Weasley, porque é da sua conta – Draco inclinou a cabeça para um lado, ainda segurando a porta como quem diz que Ron não era bem vindo ali.

Harry estava dividido entre socar Malfoy, corar até a morte e se enterrar de vez sob a mesa. Não fez nenhum dos três. Levantou de sua cadeira e timidamente chegou à porta.

- O que você quer, Ron? – perguntou, imediatamente se arrependendo porque o ruivo pareceu tremendamente ofendido. – Digo...

- Vim te buscar pra almoçar, oras! – Ron respondeu com olhos arregalados. Ele tinha certeza que sua voz tinha saído levemente esganiçada de incredulidade.

- Almoç... Ohhh! – fez Harry, olhando o relógio. Reparou então pela primeira vez na camiseta laranja que Ron vestia e na mochila que carregava nas costas. Toda sexta-feira o ruivo saía mais cedo de seu treino no Chudley Cannons, onde jogava como terceiro goleiro, e vinha buscar Harry para almoçar. Não iam a nenhum lugar extravagante, porque não era como se o ruivo ganhasse muito, mas Harry se divertia bastante.

- Você esqueceu? – a incredulidade de Ron crescia com o tom de sua voz.

- Não, Weasley, ele apenas me convidou pra ir junto – o sorriso de Draco era comparável ao de um tubarão prestes a abocanhar seu almoço quando ele abraçou Harry pelos ombros.

**xXx**

Ronald Weasley estava quebrando palitos. Para não quebrar o pescoço de Malfoy ele estava quebrando palitos. Não era uma terapia muito eficiente, já que uma caixa de palitos de dentes já tinha acabado e a raiva não, mas a atividade pelo menos estava evitando que ele partisse em dois o pescoço fino da doninha albina.

Draco parecia alheio ao olhar assassino de Ron – apesar da mesa apinhada de palitos furiosamente destroçados, - esparramado confortavelmente na cadeira de plástico da lanchonete trouxa onde Harry e Ron costumavam almoçar. No começo o loiro cutucou o sanduíche a fim de descobrir se ele se mexia, mas depois que descobriu o molho especial que vinha com o lanche se sentiu seguro o suficiente para pedir mais dois.

Ron tinha resmungado um comentário sobre Malfoy comer feito um trasgo, mas foi prontamente ignorado.

Harry estava se sentindo um pouco culpado por entrar no jogo de Malfoy, mas toda vez que ameaçava ceder, ganhava um chute nas canelas por debaixo da mesa. Então Harry apenas voltava a rir das piadinhas infames do loiro, aceitando os toques de mãos e as cantadas falsas que Draco lhe dava. Harry imaginou que Ron estava prestes a ter uma síncope, e não pôde deixar de se sentir feliz.

Harry e Draco diziam que não eram amigos. Eles tinham aprendido a conviver depois que entraram para a academia de aurores juntos. O primeiro ano fora um inferno, mas no seguinte, quando começaram a estagiar no Quartel General dos Aurores, foram obrigados a agir civilizadamente um com o outro. Pelo menos em horário comercial.

Ganharam um cubículo que chamavam de Sala da Triagem, onde faziam a verificação dos documentos que entravam no QG. Trabalho burocrático, sim, mas que manteve os dois calados nas primeiras semanas – até Draco decidir que preferia a voz esganiçada do testa rachada do que aquele silêncio mórbido.

Ron e Draco definitivamente não eram amigos. Eles não tinham aprendido a conviver mesmo depois de tanto tempo e nem pretendiam. As trocas de farpas continuavam iguais ou piores. Os breves segundos que Harry levava para pegar seu casaco e sair com Ron às sextas-feiras eram suficientes para provocar faíscas entre os dois desafetos.

Weasley estava muito furioso com toda aquela situação. As sextas-feiras eram dele e de Harry. _Só para os dois._ Desde que entrara para os Cannons e passara a ajudar George com a loja, sobrava muito pouco tempo para os dois amigos.

Em dois dias seria o baile de formatura dos novos aurores e, com sorte – e talvez um pouco de bom senso do chefe dos aurores, – Harry e Malfoy ficariam _bem_ separados, em missões _bem_ diferentes, _para sempre_. O que mais irritava Ron era o fato de que o outro agora passava mais tempo com seu amigo do que ele próprio. E agora, todos aqueles toques... Harry não tinha vergonha? E Malfoy? A vontade de Ronald era entortar o nariz arrebitado do loiro.

Mas, por Harry, Ron estava quebrando palitos.

Draco sugou ruidosamente o canudinho da coca-cola, se divertindo com o barulho e cortando a linha de pensamento de Ron.

- Então, Fuinha, como vai a terceira divisão? - Ron quebrou mais um palito. – Ah, é... Esqueci... Não é terceira divisão, é terceiro goleiro...

Ron tomou um gole exagerado de seu suco, engasgou e precisou de uns tapinhas de Harry nas costas. Bateu o copo de plástico na mesa, fazendo suco de laranja espirrar pelo canudo.

- Pra que um time precisa de terceiro goleiro, afinal? Eles nunca jogam, jogam?

Ron ficou ainda mais vermelho e deu uma mordida feroz na sua tortinha de maçã.

- Acho que talvez não fosse _tão_ patético se você fosse o primeiro goleiro na terceira divisão, por que aí a culpa não seria só sua, você pelo menos poderia dizer que o resto do time que é ruim...

Ron largou a tortinha na mesa e tentou saltar em cima de Malfoy, mas Harry o segurou pelas orelhas vermelhas.

- Ai – berrou, dando um tapa nas mãos de Harry, que parecia estar fazendo um tremendo esforço para não rir. – Por que você fez isso?

- Porque você ia destruir a cara de Malfoy se eu deixasse.

- Hey, Potter, não me subestime! – Draco exclamou indignado, encolhido em sua cadeira seguramente longe de Weasley.

- Harry, será que a gente pode conversar? – Ron sibilou irritado, esfregando as orelhas.

- É clar – Harry tentou respondeu, mas quando se deu conta estava sendo arrastado por Ron para o banheiro.

- O que – o ruivo rosnou, o empurrando contra a parede e o segurando pelos ombros – você _pensa_ que está fazendo?

- O quê? – Harry sorriu inocente, derretendo com aquele toque.

- Por que, de repente, o Malfoy tá cheio de doce com você? Cadê aquela pamonha do seu namorado?

Harry franziu a testa.

- Ron, por que você está tão nervoso? Aconteceu alguma coisa – não era uma pergunta.

O ruivo bufou. Depois rolou os olhos e suspirou. Então, voltou a ficar vermelho e soltou os ombros de Harry, não sabendo mais o que fazer com as mãos. Colocou-as nos bolsos da bermuda.

- Hum, é só que... – o rapaz enrolou, cutucando uma sujeira no chão com o pé. – Droga, era o nosso almoço! – Então voltou a encarar Harry com raiva. – Você estragou tudo, Potter!

A culpa de Harry aumentou na mesma intensidade que sua alegria. No fim, parecia que Malfoy estava realmente certo, e Harry só precisasse pressionar o ruivo um pouco mais. Decidiu entrar de vez naquela dança.

- Oras, Ron, é só o Malfoy...

Weasley o olhou incrédulo.

- _É_ o Malfoy, Harry!

- Ele não é tão babaca quanto parece, sabe... Nós estamos... nos dando bem...

- Estão dando, é? – Ron o olhou desconfiado.

Harry riu feliz.

- Draco gosta de me deixar pra cima – falou, fazendo Ron se arrepiar com o pensamento do que aquilo poderia significar. – Mas a questão não é essa. Você está muito irritado hoje, não acredito que apenas a presença do Malfoy te deixaria assim.

- Oh, acredite! – Ron exclamou veemente, antes de suspirar. – Mas você está certo... Não é _só_ por isso.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry pressionou quando Ron ficou em silêncio.

- A Mione terminou comigo.

- A Mione terminou com você?! – exclamou excitado. – Digo... puxa!

- Pois é...

- Hum, mas... por quê?

Ron estava prestes a desabafar um sofrido 'Eu não sei!', quando alguém falou.

- Porque ele é gay, óbvio.

Harry e Ron olharam para a entrada do banheiro para ver Draco Malfoy de braços cruzados e encostado à porta.

- Merlin, Malfoy, 'a sós' significa algo para você?

- Ora, Weasley, estamos entre amigos – Draco sorriu, fazendo Ron resmungar.

- Peraí, o que você quis dizer com gay? – Harry perguntou. Draco estreitou os olhos para ele. – Tá bom, eu sei o que você quis dizer, mas... Sério? – a pergunta foi para Ron.

- Claro que não! – o ruivo respondeu incrédulo.

- Claro que sim! – Draco pontuou entediado. – Gay. Biba. Bofe. Uma gazela saltitante!

Harry explodiu em gargalhadas para indignação de Ron, que agora estava vermelho de vergonha.

- Você ri como se fosse muito macho.

- É só que... gazela! – Harry voltou a rir.

- Você o imaginou saltitando por aí, não foi? – Draco sorriu e Harry concordou, rindo bobamente.

- Hunf! Eu não sou gay!

- Isso é o que todos dizem...

- De qualquer forma – Harry começou, - como você pode ter certeza, Ma- Draco?

- Uma espécie reconhece a outra, cicatriz – Draco respondeu divertido, e Harry caiu na gargalhada novamente.

- Potter! Você é o pior melhor amigo do mundo! – emburrou Ron, e saiu do banheiro batendo os pés.

- Essa atitude é muito gay, Weasley – Draco gritou para ele.

- Ron, espere! Olhe só o que você fez, Malfoy!

- Quem tava rindo dele era você! _Você_ deveria ser o solidário, não eu.

- Ouch!

Harry saiu correndo atrás de Ron. Draco tentou seguir os dois, mas a velha trouxa da lanchonete ameaçou chamar a polícia se ele não pagasse a conta.

Potter olhou para os dois lados da rua para encontrar Ron parado ao meio fio da avenida, apertando o botão do semáforo com raiva. Ele abriu a boca para gritar o nome do ruivo, mas uma voz o cortou.

- Harry, até que enfim!

Era Cormac McLaggen, chegando pelo lado direito da rua.

- Hey, Potter, você me deve 5 libras e 25 centavos! – Draco gritou, saindo da lanchonete pelo lado esquerdo da rua.

Harry levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver o farol abrir e Ron lhe lançar um olhar furioso antes de atravessar.

- Ron! – saiu correndo atrás do amigo.

- Harry! – Cormac exclamou indignado, tendo finalmente – quase – alcançado o namorado. Saiu atrás dele.

- Volte aqui, Potter, seu caloteiro! – Draco gritou, logo atrás de Cormac.

Os quatro rapazes atravessaram a Abbey Road¹ a passos largos; Ron à frente, bufando e esbarrando nas pessoas apressadas na calçada.

- Espera, Potter! – gritava Draco, sem desgrudar os olhos do traseiro de McLaggen.

- Que diabos! – Cormac resmungava, tentando alcançar Harry.

- Ron! Pára com isso! Espera, Ron – Harry empurrou um jovem casal de namorados que parecia bastante feliz se beijando no meio do tráfego de pedestres.

- Vá se ferrar, Potter! – Ron bufava.

Harry finalmente alcançou Ron quando a mochila do ruivo ficou presa na sombrinha de uma velha senhora.

- POLÍCIA! Solta, seu ladrãozinho sem vergonha! – a velha esganiçava enquanto tentava acertar Ron com a sombrinha.

- Pára! PÁRA, sua doida!

- Ho ho, agora sim ficou divertido – Draco riu quando ele e Cormac se juntaram ao grupo.

- Senhora, por favor, se acalme! Ele não quer te roubar – Harry soltou a mochila da sombrinha. - Vê?- A velha o olhou desconfiada, deu as costas para o grupo e saiu resmungando sobre a delinqüência dos jovens de hoje.

- Merlin, louca de pedra, é o que eu digo – Ron suspirou e olhou em volta, de repente se lembrando que estava bravo com Harry. Fechou a cara e virou-se para voltar a andar.

- Ah, não, volta aqui! – Harry o segurou pela alça da mochila e o fez voltar para a roda que eram ele, Cormac e Draco. Quando teve certeza de que o ruivo estava olhando e que os transeuntes estavam ocupados demais com seus horários, puxou a varinha do bolso – Ou eu te faço ficar.

- Ui! – fez Draco, fingindo um arrepio. – A propósito, você me deve 6 libras e oitenta e quatro centavos, Weasley.

- Certo, o que você quer? – Ron perguntou impaciente.

- Por que você ficou nervoso assim? O que eu fiz?

Ron cruzou os braços e se recusou a responder.

- Oh, isso é muito maduro, Ronald! – Harry se irritou.

- Muito gay... – Draco observou, analisando as costas de sua mão esquerda.

- Cala a boca, Draco – Harry grunhiu.

- Escuta aqui, quando é que você vai me convidar para o baile? – foi Cormac quem perguntou.

- Hã?

- O baile, Potter.

- Ohh... er... hum... – Harry buscou apoio em Draco, mas o loiro apenas deu de ombros, sorrindo cinicamente. Ron parecia convencido a se manter parado, encarando o céu azul. – Hum... Eu estava pensando... hum, o de formatura?

- Não, o de miss primavera! Existe outro, por acaso?

- Não, é só... Sabe... Eu acho que não vou...

- Como?

- Pelo menos não com você, foi o que ele quis dizer – Draco sorriu convencido.

- Malfoy!

- O que eu fiz?

- O que ele quis dizer, Harry? – Cormac estreitou os olhos e estufou o peito. Harry deu um passo para trás e Ron se mexeu ligeiramente, olhando feio para o namorado do amigo e se colocando ao lado de Harry.

- Que ele não 'tá a fim de levar você, foi o que ele quis dizer – Draco explicou.

- MALFOY, você pretende terminar com ele por mim, também? – Harry mordeu a língua no segundo em que deixou a frase escapar.

- Você vai terminar comigo? – Cormac perguntou indignado.

- Ele vai terminar com você – Malfoy respondeu com uma mão no ombro do grifinório mais velho.

- Você vai terminar com ele? – Ron perguntou tão indignado quanto Cormac.

- Foi o que eu disse, Weas- Ai! – fez Draco quando levou um tapa de Harry na nuca.

- Por que você vai terminar comigo?

- É, por que você vai terminar com ele? – Ron perguntou desconfiado, mãos na cintura e olhos estreitos. Por trás do ombro de Harry, Draco desmunhecou o pulso para a pose do ruivo, que ficou vermelho e imediatamente cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

- Do que você está falando agora? Você mesmo diz que não entende porque saio com Cormac!

- É que ele nunca reparou na a_**bundâ**_ncia de sabedoria do McLaggen – Draco piscou para o moreno em questão. Harry rolou os olhos.

- Oi! – Cormac tentou chamar a atenção para si.

- Ron, por que você está tão incomodado?

- Eu não estou incomodado. Está vendo alguém incomodado aqui? – Ron falou quase rosnando.

- Potter!

Harry virou-se sorrindo para Cormac.

- Cormac, meu bem, eu realmente te adoro. Você é assim... adorável... Mas não ia dar certo entre nós, acredite.

- Isso é um pé na bunda? – Cormac exasperou-se.

- Um pé, uma mão... se for na sua, o que você quiser! – Draco murmurou para si mesmo. Harry apenas deu de ombros, sorrindo amarelo.

- E como você sugere que eu vá ao baile se não tenho mais par, Potter?

Harry o olhou incrédulo, finalmente perdendo a paciência.

- Dane-se!

McLaggen parecia a ponto de cuspir fogo pelo nariz, mas se limitou a rosnar um 'Ótimo!' e saiu batendo os pés, atropelando um hippie que tocava 'We are the world' na calçada.

- Dá pra acreditar? – Harry perguntou retoricamente, assistindo Cormac se afastar.

- Pois é... nunca vi uma tão redonda... – Draco ponderou, olhando as costas do rapaz. Ganhou outro tapa de Harry.

- Mas você vê, Ron, é por isso que – Harry virou-se para onde tinha deixado Ron, mas não encontrou sinal de cabelos ruivos.

- Puf! – fez Draco.

**xXx**

Ron Weasley bateu a porta do quarto quando passou, uma indicação clara de que o resto da casa devia manter distância. Deve ser por isso que sua mãe entrou gingando no quarto meio segundo depois.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada, mãe – respondeu Ron automaticamente, tirando um dos tênis e o jogando num canto.

- Viu Harry?

- Vi – tirou o outro e o deixou cair em algum lugar atrás da cama.

- Almoçaram?

- Sim.

- E como ele está?

- Igual, mãe – Ron tirou a camiseta e saiu do quarto, seguindo para o banheiro. Molly foi atrás.

- Igual como? Igual ao dia que ele chegou aqui, ou igual ao dia em que Sirius voltou?

- Sei lá, mãe, igual. Anão, magricela e tapado, como sempre.

- Vai me dizer que vocês brigaram, Ronald?! – Ron ligou o chuveiro trouxa que seu pai tinha instalado na Toca, então Molly sentou-se na tampa fechada do vaso sanitário. Pegou a bermuda que o filho tinha largado no chão e começou a vasculhar os bolsos, tirando dinheiro, chaves e papéis de varinhas de alcaçuz antes de começar a dobrá-la cuidadosamente.

- Não tenho culpa se ele é tapado.

- Ron, não fale assim! O que aconteceu?

- Mãe...

- Ronald!

- Urgh! Eu não quero falar sobre isso, ok?

- Por quê?

- Porque... porque se Harry pensa que eu vou me acostumar com ele e Malfoy se agarrando por aí...

- O menino Malfoy? – Molly se espantou.

- Dá pra acreditar? – Ron botou a cabeça para fora da cortina estampada com jogadores de quadribol em movimento, seus cabelos pingando água e shampoo.

- Mas eu achei que... – Molly franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Achou o quê?

- Hum... nada... E o tal Cormac?

- Terminaram. Ou o Malfoy terminou por eles, sei lá – Ron voltou a cabeça para dentro, enxaguando o cabelo. – Maldição!

- E você está irritado assim, por quê?

- Por que não param de me fazer essa pergunta hoje?

- Porque você está descontrolado, meu filho!

- Eu não estou descontrolado! – Ron esganiçou.

- Claro...

...

- Ele convidou aquela doninha para o nosso almoço, mãe!

- E...?

- 'E?' Você ouviu eu dizer _'nosso'_?

- Bem, mas se eles estão saindo... É natural que ele queira juntar namorado e melhor amigo, não é?

- Não é natural ele querer ficar perto daquela coisa, mãe, essa é a verdade.

- Não seja preconceituoso com o menino, Ronald. E se eles estão namorando-

- Não estão.

- Mas você disse...

- Não estão, mas vão. Foi por isso que Harry terminou com Cormac, pra levar Draco ao baile. – Ron fechou o registro e estendeu o braço para fora da cortina.

- Ele te disse isso? – Molly lhe passou a toalha.

- Não.

- E como você...?

- Mãe, a gente só... sabe das coisas, tá legal?

Ron saiu do boxe enrolado na toalha preta e parou em frente à mãe.

- Tá legal... Mas por que você está furioso?

- MÃE!

- Você não me respondeu, oras!

- Você ouviu a parte do 'Harry vai levar Malfoy ao baile'?

- Sim, e o que você tem a ver com isso?

Ron perdeu a fala. Quando tinha um discurso na ponta da língua sobre Malfoy ser vil e outras coisas, sua mãe mudara completamente o rumo da conversa, tomando um atalho para o que ele tinha evitado pensar o dia todo.

Acontece que Ron já não via Harry como apenas seu melhor amigo há muito tempo. Duvidava que tivesse sido assim algum dia, apesar de sua queda por Hermione. Na verdade, a amiga lhe dissera enquanto terminava o namoro, Ron nunca fora realmente apaixonado por ela... Ele apenas forçava uma relação pela qual todos apostavam, e se acostumara com ela.

A paixão que Ron sentia por Hermione era a mesma que Harry sentia pela amiga: a de um garoto por sua irmã mais velha – admiração e orgulho. E foi preciso a própria Hermione para fazê-lo enxergar que, paixão mesmo, ele sentia era por Harry, por mais confuso que fosse. Que todo ciúme e vontade de estar junto dele, de contar os minutos para que a sexta-feira chegasse, eram apenas alguns de muitos indícios do que o ruivo sentia pelo melhor amigo.

Aquilo tudo deixava Ron _muito_ transtornado.

- Você gosta do Harry!

- Hã? – Ron piscou, acordando para o rosto sorridente de Molly.

- Você gosta do Harry! – a mulher repetiu em deleite. – Por isso Hermione terminou com você, ela sabia!

- Do que você está falando? – Ron arregalou os olhos, saindo rapidamente do banheiro e voltando para o quarto.

- Você está morrendo de ciúmes, é isso! Com McLaggen era diferente, todos sabiam que Harry não ia demorar a mandar aquele lá passear, mas com Malfoy... Por mais que você e Harry digam que eles não são amigos, eles são, e isso já é muito para você agüentar, meu filho... Mas a possibilidade de que Harry realmente possa se apaixonar por esse rapaz... Oh, querido!

Sentada na cama, Molly só conseguia ver as orelhas vermelhas de Ron - que se trocava rapidamente por cima da toalha, - mas ela sabia que tinha acertado. Bateu no colchão no lugar ao seu lado.

- Sente aqui, sente.

- Mamãe...

- Sente-se!

Ron bufou, terminou de ajeitar a camiseta limpa, passou mãos apressadas pelos cabelos e se arrastou até a cama. Molly o puxou pelos ombros, o fazendo deitar-se em seu colo.

- Deite-se aqui, menino! Só Deus sabe o quanto queria poder carregar todos vocês no colo, às vezes.

Ron ficou em silêncio, torcendo para que nenhum outro Weasley entrasse ali agora, mas aproveitando o colo da mãe. Ficaram assim por um tempo.

- Como... você soube?

Molly deu uma risadinha nostálgica, alinhando os fios de cabelo ruivos do caçula.

- Eu tive você comigo por nove meses, Ronnie, conheço cada franzir de testa seu.

Ron rolou os olhos, mas sorriu. Virou-se de barriga para cima, encarando o teto.

- Eu não acho realmente que Harry preferiria Malfoy a mim... Ele já deixou isso bem claro no primeiro ano...

- Claro que sim.

- Mas... Draco não é mesmo tão babaca quanto parece, sabe, e se Harry gostasse dele... pra valer... Então, se eu contasse pra ele e ele ficasse bravo... E se a gente arruinasse tudo e... Eu não quero arruinar tudo.

- Claro que não quer, mas quem disse que você precisa?

- Mas e se ele... sabe, não sentir o mesmo e tal... e as coisas ficarem estranhas entre nós? Nós somos amigos a vida toda!

- E vão continuar sendo! Harry não faria ou diria nada que pudesse magoá-lo, você sabe disso. Você só não pode se remoer por algo que não aconteceu, que não experimentou.

Ron ainda não parecia confiante nas palavras de Molly, então ela rolou os olhos para ele do jeito que ele costumava fazer.

- Sabe o que eu acho? Que você deveria convidar Harry para o tal baile e conversar com ele.

Ron sentou-se na cama.

- Eu não posso simplesmente convidá-lo!

- Por que não? Olha, eu entendo que você esteja assustado, com medo, com ciúmes... Mas não entendo essa falta de ação, Merlin! Que diabos de grifinório é você? – Ron olhou para sua mãe para ter certeza de que ela não tinha se transformado em Draco Malfoy. – E não me olhe assim, você nem ao menos tem certeza se que Harry gosta mesmo desse Malfoy, querido. E não, você não pode passar o final de semana nessa cama, se é isso o que estava planejando! – Molly ergueu um dedo ameaçador para ele.

- E o que você sugere que eu faça? Vá ao baile?

- Harry te deu o convite, não deu?

- Eu não posso ir ao baile sem um par.

-Então arranje um – Molly piscou para ele.

- Mas quem? Oh! – fez Ron, sorrindo torto.

**xXx**

A manhã do baile amanheceu nublada, fria e instável – assim como Harry Potter.

- Você arruinou tudo, Malfoy! – berrava um Harry de pijamas da janela de seu quarto para um Draco enregelado lá embaixo.

- Qual é, Potter! Fazia parte do plano. Weasley é muito lento, precisava de um empurrão. E meu plano ainda não está terminado!

- Não? E como você espera que eu faça ciúmes em Ron se ele nem ao menos vai ao baile? Por _sua_ culpa!

- É claro que ele vai. Acha mesmo que ele ia perder uma boquinha livre?

- MALFOY!

- Tá bom, tá bom... Ele não ia perder a sua formatura, idiota... Agora, me deixa subir.

Harry ainda lançou um olhar zangado para Draco, mas baixou a guarda da casa deixando o loiro entrar. Largou-se de novo na cama, cruzando as mãos sobre a barriga e encarando o teto. Ouviu os passos de Draco subindo as escadas.

- Salazar! Você está com esse pijama desde ontem? – Malfoy torceu o nariz arrebitado para a calça de moletom e a camiseta velha das Esquisitonas que Harry gostava de usar para dormir.

- O que é isso aí? – indicou os pacotes sob o braço de Malfoy.

- Nossas fantasias – Draco sorriu.

- Hunf!

- Anime-se, Potter! Hoje você agarra o Weasley de vez.

- Sei... E por que _você_ está tão animado, afinal? Cormac nem vai estar lá – Harry, então, viu um sorriso malicioso nascer no rosto de Malfoy enquanto este ajeitava as vestes sobre a cama. – Seu _maldito sonserino_, você vai levar Cormac ao baile, não vai? – Harry perguntou, mas estava sorrindo. – Por isso você queria tanto que eu me resolvesse com Ron... pra faturar o traseiro de McLaggen!

- É o que eu sempre digo, você e Weasley formam um belo par... de lerdos.

- Draco, falando sério agora. Cormac é um pé no saco, acredite.

- Potter, você está falando com Draco Malfoy, o rei da chatice... Agora, vem aqui ver a sua roupa.

Harry virou-se de barriga para baixo e apoiou o queixo nos braços. Arregalou os olhos.

- Frodo?! – fez uma careta quando Draco lhe mostrou as orelhas pontudas, animado.

- Ele é a sua cara, Potter. E do seu tamanho – Draco precisou desviar quando Harry lhe atirou uma meia enfeitiçada para parecer um pé peludo. – Olha a minha!

- E isso é o quê? – Harry perguntou de mau humor, olhando o pedaço de pano branco nas mãos do loiro.

- Um deus grego, oras! – Draco respondeu impaciente, colocando a fantasia na frente do corpo e olhando-se no espelho de corpo inteiro do quarto.

"Magnífico!" – seu reflexo aplaudiu, piscando para ele.

Harry, de queixo caído, jogou-se novamente na cama.

**xXx**

- Merlin, quem, em sã consciência, vestiria uma coisa dessas numa criança? – Ron resmungou para si mesmo, analisando o mini vestido de babados que tirara do velho baú. Atirou a roupinha para o lado sem notar a etiqueta que dizia 'Roupinha de um ano de Ronnie – 1981'.

Ele estava no sótão da casa, inclinado sobre o velho baú que guardava roupas de várias gerações de Weasley, atrás de algo que lhe servisse como fantasia para o baile de Harry. Tinha se esquecido completamente que o baile era à fantasia, e como tinha decidido ir na última hora, lhe restara o baú.

Ron já tinha encontrado de vestes trouxa de marinheiro até vestidos de feiticeiras do século XIII, mas nada lhe agradava. Algumas, nem mesmo com um feitiço anti-puído, se impediam de se desfazerem em suas mãos. Ele tinha a impressão de que quanto mais roupas tirava da caixa, mais apareciam.

Já estava considerando colocar tudo de volta no baú e sair correndo até o Beco Diagonal, quando encontrou uma capa longa e preta acompanhada de uma foice – Decidiu que aquilo combinava assustadoramente com seu estado de espírito.

Ronald entrou quase animado em seu quarto, para soltar um gritinho assim que passou pela porta.

- Luna! Quer me matar de susto?

- Engraçado trocadilho, Ronald – a menina sorriu, indicando a fantasia d'A Morte que Ron já vestia.

- Não foi um trocadilho, você realmente quase me matou de susto. O que está fazendo aqui, afinal? No meu quarto.

- Ginny não está – ela respondeu simplesmente.

- E isso implica você ter invadido o meu quarto no que...?

- Porque George está na loja e você é um pouco menos chato que Percy, então preferi esperar aqui – Ron estreitou os olhos para ela. – E sua mãe disse que você precisa de ajuda com as roupas.

- Não, não preciso, não! – Ron respondeu, tentando encontrar os tênis.

- Precisa sim, se pretende ir ao baile com isso.

- O que tem de errado com minha roupa? – Ron olhou para baixo, analisando a túnica preta e sem graça que usava.

- É "desinteressantemente" normal.

- Vindo de você isso é um elogio, acredite – Uma voz na cabeça do ruivo gritava 'Biruta' o tempo todo.

- Você não vai conquistar Harry com essa roupa – Luna o analisou, balançando a cabeça.

- O QUÊ? Como você sabe? Digo, quem te contou? Digo, eu não sou gay!!

- Claro que não é, você apenas acontece de gostar de Harry, que acontece de ser um homem.

Ron abria e fechava a boca como um peixe. Luna veio em seu auxílio.

- Você tem uma beleza exótica, Ronald – Ron corou violentamente. – Devia valorizar mais a herança de seus antepassados nórdicos.

- Merlin poderoso, do que você está falando?

A garota se aproximou serenamente com uma mão no queixo, considerando o quadril largo, o tronco sardento e as pernas compridas de Ron.

- Você já viu um _kilt_?

**xXx**

Ron nunca tinha se sentido tão bem na vida. Ele nunca imaginou que deixar o "equipamento" livre e solto pudesse fazer uma mudança tão grande na vida de uma pessoa. Luna tinha levado um tempo considerável o convencendo a colocar o saiote, mas quando ele finalmente concordou em experimentá-lo por alguns minutos, se sentiu bobo por não ter feito isso antes. Olhou-se no espelho e, com assombro, decidiu que ficava muito bem nele.

Foi com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e vestindo apenas seu kilt de tartan vermelho – e nada mais - que Ronald parou na frente do salão de bailes do Ministério, olhando em volta em busca de seu par. Não tinha muita certeza de que o reconheceria entre a multidão de mascarados e fantasiados que entravam e saiam do salão, mas reconhecia que seria muito difícil _ele_ não ser reconhecido.

Alguns metros à frente, notou um grupinho de adolescentes que olhavam para ele com sorrisos igualmente maliciosos enquanto davam risadinhas e cochichavam entre si. Sorriu orgulhoso quando uma menina, vestida de raposa, soltou um gritinho, encantada com a fantasia do rapaz.

- Weasley! – chamou alguém às suas costas, e ele desviou a atenção das garotas.

Cormac McLaggen se aproximou com uma expressão de quem _não_ queria estar ali com ele, mas aparentemente não lhe restara muitas outras opções. Ron, por outro lado, achara que tivera a idéia do século. Quando sua mãe sugeriu que ele levasse alguém para o baile, imediatamente pensou em Cormac. A intenção era: fazer Harry se retorcer de ciúmes, Cormac ficar com Draco e ele com Harry. Mal sabia ele das intenções semelhantes que a outra dupla tinha.

- Merlin, do que você está vestido? – Ron olhou horrorizado para o pequeno pedaço de pano branco trespassado pelo corpo de Cormac.

- De deus grego, oras!

- Credo, você está pelado!

- Olha quem fala!

- Kilts são vestimentas tradicionais, históricas!

- Que seja... Vamos entrar logo.

Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha irritada para o moreno, mas mostrou orgulhosamente seu convite para um auror mal encarado que fazia a segurança do local. Segurou a mão de Cormac e, juntos, entraram no grande salão.

---

Draco estava se divertindo muito no baile de formatura de Harry. Já tinha paquerado dois e trocado telefone com um, e agora tinha descoberto a mesa de vodca. Já estava na terceira dose quando Harry o chamou para ir embora.

- 'Tá louco? – respondeu, lambendo uma azeitona e piscando para um vampiro bonitão.

Harry não estava se divertindo em seu baile de formatura. Estava largado numa cadeira ao lado da mesa de vodca, bebericando a sua enquanto brincava com a ponta da orelha de Frodo.

Foi quando viu. Ronald Weasley entrando orgulhoso no salão de bailes – vestindo um kilt. E nada mais.

Harry virou a vodca de uma só vez.

Ele ia fazer um comentário, chamar Draco, correr em círculos, mas um gritinho histérico do loiro fez Harry voltar a si.

- Desgraçado, ele copiou minha roupa!!!

Harry olhou para Ron novamente, tentando entender do que Draco estava falando, muito excitado por conta do kilt vermelho, e só então viu a figura que andava ao lado do ruivo, vestido identicamente à Malfoy.

O moreno queria rir da cara indignada de Draco, mas o pensamento do que poderia significar Ron, semi-nu, entrando de mãos dadas com Cormac McLaggen, praticamente nu, no salão de bailes do Ministério da Magia quase provocou um sangramento nasal nele.

- O que aqueles dois _pensam_ que estão fazendo? – Harry rosnou.

- Olha o caimento daquele tecido, que ridículo! – Draco resmungou.

- E isso é tudo _sua_ culpa! – Harry pontuou com um dedo no peito de Draco.

- Minha? Eu com certeza não fiz McLaggen vir com a mesma roupa que eu!

- Não estou falando da roupa, besta!

Enquanto observavam, Ron, do outro lado do salão, arrastou Cormac para o meio da pista quando começou a tocar uma música lenta. O ruivo parecia meio em dúvida sobre onde colocar as mãos, então lembrou-se das aulas de dança de McGonagall e segurou McLaggen pela cintura.

Harry e Draco fizeram um som estrangulado com a cena, estreitando os olhos para o outro casal.

- Vamos dançar, Draco – Harry puxou o loiro pelo pulso e parou a uns cinco metros dos outros dois.

Segurou firme na cintura de Draco e o puxou para perto. Ron, que já tinha notado a presença dos dois, arregalou olhos e boca, antes de amarrar a cara e girar Cormac, colando seus corpos.

Harry virou-se de costas e se esfregou em Draco, sem tirar os olhos de Ron. As veias de Weasley saltaram, e ele virou Cormac novamente de frente para ele e desceu as mãos, apertando o traseiro do moreno com vontade.

- Opa! – Draco se soltou de Harry, se aproximando de Ron e Cormac. – Aí não, Weasley!

Cormac deu um gritinho quando finalmente viu o que Draco estava vestindo.

- Você copiou minha fantasia!!!

- A sua é uma fantasia mesmo, meu caro, porque que tecidinho sem vergonha esse, hein. – Draco torceu o nariz, vendo as narinas de Cormac dilatarem.

Ron estava dividido entre ter um ataque histérico e tirar aquelas mãos nojentas de Malfoy de cima de Harry. Optou por chamar o amigo à razão.

- Que pouca vergonha é essa, Potter? – perguntou esganiçado.

- Pergunto o mesmo, _Weasley_. Tio Billius deve estar se revirando de vergonha no túmulo uma hora dessas!

- Não que você tenha ficado metade tão saboroso quanto eu nessa roupa, né, Malfoy.

- Olhe estes meus braços, McLaggen! O caimento da túnica não tem o mesmo efeito nesses braços de gorila que você tem!

- É o Malfoy, Harry! Onde você estava com a cabeça?

- E o que você está fazendo com Cormac? Jogando peteca?

- O meu é branco gelo.

- Isso não é branco, é areia!

- E você nem reparou no meu kilt!!!

- Quem não reparou, Ronald, quando você tem essas... pernas desnudas desfilando pelo salão. E eu que aparei as pontas do cabelo. Você notou? Hein?

- A MINHA BUNDA É MAIOR!

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar...

- E todo esse joguinho... pra quê? Pra quê? - A música parou.

- Porque eu sou LOUCO por você, seu... – Harry notou que metade do salão estava prestando atenção agora. -... lerdo.

- Santa Morgana, até que enfim! – Draco jogou os braços pro alto. – McLaggen, que tal uma trégua pra deixar esses dois conversarem? Tem um tempo já que quero te mostrar uma coisa, de qualquer jeito – sorriu todos os dentes, arrastando Cormac par ao estacionamento.

O resto do salão perdeu o interesse e voltou a dançar e conversar, e Harry retornou sua atenção para Ron, que estava lutando bravamente contra a vontade de ficar roxo. Num primeiro momento Potter considerou negar tudo o que dissera, mas imaginou que ele não se perdoaria se não resolvesse aquela situação de uma vez por todas.

- Bem... fale alguma coisa, homem! – trocou o peso de pés, corando profundamente.

Ron não era um homem de palavras, era um homem de ação. E como sentia que nem isso ele vinha sendo ultimamente, decidiu-se por uma agora.

Foi com muita surpresa e calor no coração que Harry jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Ronald e retribuiu o beijo.

- E então, gostou do meu kilt? – foi a primeira coisa que Ron perguntou quando se separaram.

- Depende... Tem alguma coisa debaixo dele? – Harry sorriu, antes de conferir.

**FiM**

* * *

¹ - Abbey Road é o nome da rua onde foi tirada a foto de umas das capas de disco mais famosas dos The Beatles – e do mundo -, o Abbey Road. Na foto, os quatro Beatles atravessam a rua em fila, por isso a brincadeira. XD

* * *

**Nota da Autora Palhaça:**

Gente, quanto tempo que não posto algo novo! \o/

Estou muito animada/ansiosa/feliz. Cara, vocês não tem noção, mas essa é a primeira fic que eu realmente gosto de ter escrito. Então, sejam lindos e bonzinhos e deixem uma review pra mim, combinado? Se você chegou até aqui e tá me agüentando é porque de alguma coisa você gostou, né, poxa? u.u

Me mandem um recado pra eu saber o que vocês acharam. =)

Anyway, eu tenho uma ceninha extra pra ssa fic, que já está pronta e tal, mas só posto se vocês quiserem.

Até as reviews!

Beijos,

_Cy Malfoy._


	2. Cena Extra

**_Cena extra_**

Harry e Ron estavam alegremente se esfregando, sentados à uma das mesas do salão, quando um Draco Malfoy, loiro e ofegante, apareceu do nada e se jogou entre eles, tentando se enfiar embaixo da mesa.

- Harry... Harry, me esconde! – o loiro implorou, apenas os olhos azuis brilhando na escuridão sob a mesa.

- O que foi, Malfoy? Já enjoou do traseiro do Cormac?

- Merlin, Weasley, nem sendo bom de cama dá pra aturar aquele lá. O ego dele consegue ser maior do que o meu!

- Eu te disse, Draco... Ninguém mandou comer com os olhos.

- Credo, Potter! Isso lá é hora de fazer piadinha pervertida? – Draco resmungou quando Ron começou a rir. – Ahhh, ele tá vindo, me dêem cobertura!

Meio segundo depois, Cormac McLaggen se juntou ao recém formado casal na mesa.

- Cadê o Draco?

Ron pensou em olhar nos bolsos, mas se lembrou que não tinha nenhum.

- Sei lá, vai ver foi ao banheiro – Harry respondeu.

- Eu pensei tê-lo visto entrando aqui...

- Pois viu errado, agora chispa porque a gente tá namorando – Ron respondeu no melhor do seu humor.

- Credo! – Cormac saiu batendo o pé, arrumando o tecido que insistia em não parar quieto em seu quadril.

- Já foi?

- Já.

- Ufa!

- Mas Draco – Harry falou, empurrando a cadeira para o loiro sair debaixo da mesa e se sentar, - você devia arranjar alguém pra você. Não esses seus casos.

- O quê? E perder a parte boa da vida? Aproveite enquanto é lindo e loiro, meu pai sempre dizia – falou Malfoy, acenando animadamente por cima do ombro de Ron. O moreno e o ruivo olharam para trás para ver o vampiro bonitão piscar para a mesa deles e seguir para o banheiro. Draco sorriu – Agora, se me dão licença, senhores, tenho negócios a tratar.

- Tarado! – Ron rolou os olhos para Draco, que já se afastava na direção do banheiro, confiscando uma taça de champagne no caminho.


End file.
